


The Faux Man

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: The Royals [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: The King and his fiance argue. Gordon continues his manipulation. Eric learns of Gordon's real second name. Aaron is suddenly sick and vulnerable and Gordon reveals his reasoning for his desire to ruin Aaron's life.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: The Royals [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544512
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	The Faux Man

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna say...you guys are gonna hate Gordon SO SO much in this part and the next part. 
> 
> If I havent included any warnings, its because there aren't any that apply to this fic that I feel is worth mentioning. I will obviously mention if there is something absolutely horrible that I feel may offend readers, but if there isnt, then there isnt. Enjoy!

  
"You've been quiet the past few days..."

Aaron didn't look up, just stared at his dinner with a never-ending frown and continued to poke at his chicken with the fork.

"I'm fine"

Robert frowned.

"Is this still about our argument? I thought we resolved that?"

"What was there to resolve Robert? We didn't resolve anything! This argument hasn't done anything at all because my father is still here isnt he?"

The king opened his mouth but Aaron stood from their table and picked up his plate.

"Excuse me. I've lost my appetite"

Aaron walked out, handed the plate of his dinner to a servant and smiled when the servants eyes lit up.

"I'm not hungry...please feel free to eat it instead..."

The servant bowed and walked away after mumbling his thanks and Aaron saw Jimmy, a close servant of Roberts walk down the corridor. Before Jimmy could say hello, Aaron stormed away. He needed to take a walk, do something to rid the thoughts on his brain.

Jimmy looked at him confused, but entered Robert's chambers. He smiled at Robert and then noticed the Kings sullen mood.

"At least I know you're still together on some point, matching frowns you both have!"

Jimmy chuckled and Robert narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up Jimmy..."

"Sire, may I speak freely?"

"Sure. Why not? Might be the only decent conversation I hear tonight"

Jimmy chuckled again.

"The world works so much better when the pair of yous are happy. I'm sure that even you've noticed how brighter the castle looks ever since you and Aaron announced your engagement. Whatever yous have done, you need to forgive and forget! It's the secret you know, happy wife...happy life. In your case, happy husband, happy...umm...you get the point!"

Robert nodded and handed his half empty plate to Jimmy. He smiled at him tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

"Thank you Jimmy. Feel free to finish it off if you want"

"Thank you sire. Please make up with Aaron soon..."

"That'll be all Jimmy"

.........................

The King was exhausted later. Between being half full from dinner earlier and arguing with his consort....looking at Aaron run made him even more tired.

Why was Aaron even running in the first place?

The king currently stood on top of the castle, peeking through the battlements. He got a perfect view of everything from up there, able to see the village and of course the yard that the castle had used for the knights to train. Robert remembered spending a lot of his time training with the knights, as the prince who had been training with a sword the second he could walk. He had to admit, he missed training with the knights...it had been a long time since he had took them for a training session...

Looking down at his stomach, he made the decision there and then to do some exercise at least...

He sighed and looked down at the training grounds again, where he saw a knight with olive skin run over to Aaron and wrap his arms around him. He watched them both laugh and an unsettling feeling of jealousy spiked up through his body, crawling from the bottom of his gut to his throat.

He coughed as a weak attempt to rid himself of it, but alas it didn't work.

"This is a gorgeous view..."

Robert jumped slightly at the man beside him. He calmed when he saw it was only Aaron's father, Gordon and he nodded.

"It is...how are you feeling?"

Gordon nodded and stepped closer to a battlement where he placed his two hands on top of one and sighed. The fresh air up here was certainly different than in a hot stuffy forest.

"I feel much better. Eric informed me that I seemed to be just dehydrated and starving. I suppose lack of food and water will do that to you..."

Robert realised that he had an opportunity to get to know the man even more and he smiled.

"Why don't we take a walk through the castle and chat some more? I'd like to know more about my future father in law after all"

Gordon agreed and they ended up doing just that. They walked through the castle corridors, the King being interrupted by a passing servant or maid a few times, but he was still able to hold the conversation. Robert chuckled and put a hand over his mouth.

"Will I regret asking if you have any stories of Aaron? When he was younger?"

Gordon exhaled, placed his mask back on silently and shrugged his shoulders.

"He...we were never as close as I hoped to be. He loved his mother you see, and he did cause a lot of trouble as a child. Has he told you of his mother?"

"Not much...when he was ten you and his mother split. She left and then one morning you disappeared...his uncle took care of him since"

"But of his mother? She split from me, yes...but to be with another. She was a drinker you see, Aaron was a miracle with how much she drank with him in the belly...I admit I argued with her all the time. She continued to drink all the money away...spent all her time in the tavern...I grew annoyed and annoyed..."

Gordon gripped onto his arm with his right hand, faux anger and tears springing to the surface. Robert placed a comforting hand on the older mans back and rubbed gently. Gordon exhaled shakily, took a deep breath and composed himself.

"I apologise...I've never tried to tell anyone else this..."

"Its ok. Please, take your time. I understand your pain of talking of a loved one..."

Gordon nodded and stood up straighter.

"She spent longer nights in the tavern every single night, leaving Aaron to be home alone. I was fired from my job because I had to leave to look after my son...he was just a baby...and then I found out she had met someone in the tavern. They shared their passion of drinking and she upped and left just like that...I grew bitter and angry...nothing was working out for me and Aaron so i did the cowardly thing in the end...i left. I painfully admit...yes I hit him a few times when he misbehaved...and I ended up so angry that I left him in his uncle's care..."

Robert nodded. He was patient as a king should be with all his guests.

"Aaron...he suffers from utter hatred towards me...he even made a terrible accusation to his uncle when he was younger...claiming I had forced myself upon him. How ridiculous...why would an eight year old say that? No doubt he heard his uncle mouth off about me...he also had a bit of a temper on him..."

The King could only shake his head in shock. He couldn't believe that he was hearing this! That Aaron never seemed to tell him about his family...and now he knew why! His family and childhood life sounded horrible...and everything that Gordon went through, Robert felt sorry for him. Really really sorry.

Gordon rubbed his eyes out of Robert's view and coughed. He laughed sadly and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I never find myself this emotional...I...I can't believe that-! Is it so bad that all I want to do is make amends? Is to...to...share a life with my son that I was never able to properly love? I've missed him even though he hates me..."

"I'll speak to Aaron tonight. I promise...if theres one thing I've learned of my fathers passing, it's that I never got to share all the happy moments with him as much as I wished I had...I saw a side to him that nobody else could..."

........................

When Aaron entered their chambers, he peeled his shirt off and toed off his boots whilst sitting himself down on the bed. Robert smiled and walked over to sit himself down beside Aaron. The consort was out of breath, sweating profusely and he rubbed his forehead with the back of his palm.

"You're sweating...did you go for a run?"

"Mhmm. I had to...clear some things from my mind..."

"Right. I spoke with your father by the way"

Aaron flinched and Robert frowned.

"Aaron for-he's not even in the same room and you're flinching! He's going to stick around the castle for a permanent time after we marry you know! Everything that your father did...I understand, its not his fault, nor yours!"

Not his fathers fault? Not his fault?

Just what exactly had Gordon been spewing from those disgusting lips?

"What? What did...what the hells he been saying?"

"He told me of your mother...how she found another in the tavern she went to frequently...its not been easy for Gordon...I loved my mother to pieces but if she did that constantly...I fear I would come to hate her..."

Tavern? Found another?

Gordon obviously lied to make himself the victim in all of this didn't he? He knew he did...Aaron knew he did...

Aaron just needed to find a way to convince Robert to see through his lies.

"Robert..."

The door knocked and Gordon shouted through that it was only him. Aaron rushed to pull his own shirt back on and he did so just in time before the door opened. Gordon bowed his head towards the couple and he folded his hands in front of him with a smile.

"I came to speak with you my lord..."

Robert sat up straighter and nodded.

"I'm afraid I must be setting on my travels soon. I dont necessarily want to burden you with the hassle of finding a room and...I wouldnt like to be a problem"

Aaron scoffed and Robert glared at him.

How dare he?! How dare Gordon make himself the victim yet again?! He was great at it for someone who was never and had never been a victim. The whole of the castle seemed to be bowing at Gordon's feet better than they bowed at Aaron's when he was first appointed as Roberts consort...

"Gordon please...its no problem whatsoever. I cannot allow you to leave this place with no set home...you came to the castle in search of your son, starved and exhausted...Eric said your internal organs were screaming for some food..."

Aaron huffed and stood from the bed to walk to the furthest window there was. He blatantly ignored the fact that his father was in the same room as him, that his father continued to speak to Robert as if they were mutuals. He could feel Robert's disapproving gaze forming on the back of his head, but he ignored it. Why not? Robert seemed to be ignoring his desperate pleas.

"If you continue to stay in Eric's extra room for the time being, I will set up another room for you soon. Its spring cleaning see, we're getting all the duvets clean and ready...but yes, please don't leave so soon. Eric doesn't mind..."

Gordon nodded, thanked Robert once more and smiled at the back of Aaron's head.

"Aaron..."

Aaron squeezed his eyes shut. He didnt turn, didnt want to give his father the satisfaction of victory...

"I just wanted to say I wish you nothing but happiness for your wedding...I know I never got to say it earlier..."

"Well you've said it...now leave"

Robert gave Gordon a look that said he would try and deal with it later but Gordon only continued to act by putting on a fake look of distraught and even went so far as to blink his eyes and make them water up. With a final nod, Gordon left and Robert let out a loud groan.

"You...are unbelievable...you're not even trying!"

Aaron shrugged and continued to stare out the window.

"I already told you...I dont want him in the castle..."

"Aaron, I can't keep having this argument with you...he's your father! He's staying! I want him to come to your wedding! I want at least one family member there! And I want you to try with him! I just want to get to know my father in law...is that seriously so wrong?"

"When it's with him? Yes!"

"So what if he struck you a few times Aaron?! Its happened to a load of kids! Get over it!"

Aaron rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, not allowing Robert to see if he was actually crying or not and he huffed and turned to sit on the bed. It was starting to get dark and neither he or Robert had their dinner today. Usually in the summer, the late but dark nights meant that they would have dinner before falling asleep.

The mattress sunk down low when Aaron sat on it, his hands clasped together on his knees and Robert sat down beside Aaron, desperate to talk...anything really...

"I can't...I dont think I'll ever get over my fathers death Aaron...he literally died in my arms...I always thought I was a disappointment to him and he told me that a lot actually. I gave him my best but he always shot me down with something horrible to say...I realised that he was still grieving for his wife...my mother..."

"But Robert...our situations are different...they're so so different..."

"But they're not!"

"They are! I'm sorry Robert, but they are! As long as he's still walking about this castle...I cant handle it...I'm sorry, but I cant!"

Robert stood up and threw his hands in the air in pure frustration. He huffed and began moving things in the room, tucking in the chairs to their wooden table, straightened out a stack of papers sitting near a window and when he opened his cupboard door, he realised Aaron wasnt going to talk.

Fine, if he wasn't going to talk...

"Fine, you know what? I give up...I give up trying to get you to listen...as your king, I'll decide. Your father is staying here and that's that!"

Aaron looked at him for a full couple of seconds before giving him a slow nod. He stood and bit his lip, eyes watering.

"Fine. Then as your consort..."

Aaron spun the ring on his finger before taking it off and Robert swore his heart cracked for a millisecond.

"I refuse to marry you. Don't bother waiting up, I won't be sleeping in these chambers for a while..."

Aaron tossed the ring on the bed and grabbed his cloak that draped over a chair. Without as so much as a goodbye, Aaron left their chambers, slammed the door shut behind him and Robert punched the closed door with a yell.

................

The same night, when Gordon returned to the physicians workshop, he smiled at Eric and Eric smiled back.

"You know Gordon, I couldn't help but wonder...you said you had lived in Emmerdale village all your life right?"

Gordon hung his cloak he was given by the king, up on a loose nail on the wall and he nodded.

"Yes that's right"

"I wonder...have I ever treated you?"

"Yes actually! I remembered I severely burned my hand...I ended up scarred from the bottom of my thumb to my middle finger...the scar is still there, but its fading..."

Eric nodded and made a mental note to look in his medical records later when he found out a rough estimate of the year Gordon was treated. If Gordon were to stay in the castle for a longer time, he would need to know of any health conditions the man might have, or any allergies....

........................

The next morning, a servant looked confused as to why they had found the King alone in his bed. The King couldn't help but frown at the servant and he sighed. 

"Leave me please. I wish to lay in longer..."

"Would you like me to fetch Eric?"

Robert shook his head and continued to spin the ring in his fingers. He hadn't let go of the tiny object since last night and he hadn't planned on doing so anytime right now...

Aaron...

He couldn't help but wonder what chamber he stayed in.

"No. Don't get Eric...you can find my consort though, ask him if he would please return to my chambers..."

"I'm afraid the consort isnt in the castle sire"

Robert widened his eyes and shot up from bed, his back cracking in the process. Oh...he was getting old...

"I'm sorry?!"

"Aaron left the castle last night sire...he wasn't seen returning...but we believe he's found shelter in the village..."

"And nobody thought to go after him?!"

The servant noticed the ring in Robert's fingers.

"Is that the consorts ring Sire?"

"Please fetch my horse for me"

................

Meanwhile, Aaron had indeed taken shelter in the village, more specifically, he asked Adam if he wouldnt mind if he could stay over for a night. Moira seemed happy to have royalty over and in the early hours of the morning, she made him a bowl of runny porridge and two small sausages.

Aaron nearly moaned in delight when he took a spoonful of the porridge. He drizzled honey over the top and took another bite. Now this, he missed. Yes, he adored the new luxury life of food and the amazing quality of cheeses and hams and...but this! This was porridge from when he was literally nothing but a commoner in the village!

Runny and slightly burnt porridge tasted amazing! He missed the taste!

Adam yawned and picked up a bowl, scooped himself some porridge and pointed his spoon towards the consort.

"So? Come on then, you said last night you'd tell us about Robert...what happened between yous two?"

Aaron put down his spoon, suddenly his appetite disappeared and he felt a tiny bit angry towards Adam for putting him off a meal that he was enjoying.

"My father showed up a few days ago...me and him aren't close, never have been...I told Robert several times that i wanted him gone...but he just brushed it off, wasnt listening one bit..."

Moira picked up her own bowl of porridge and sat in front of Aaron, beside her son at their small wooden table.

"I told him over and over but Robert basically told me that because he was King, I was to listen to everything he said...and that would be it. That's it. No confrontation, no arguing with each other to find the right reasons...just as long as he uses his title to get what he wants...so I told him that the weddings off. I dont wish to marry him...especially if he's going to act like that"

Moira nodded.

"Aye...a relationship between two means you need to be equally balanced. You cant have someone trying to control the other, the second you start to experience that, you run and get out of that relationship straight away"

Adam frowned.

"Yeah, mams right. A controlling relationship ain't healthy. As for the dad thing...well..."

Aaron groaned. He could see where this was going.

"I mean, I wish I still had my dad around...and my two sisters...they're family aren't they? You cant really turn your back on them or hate them. You never know when someone's day might be their last, so I say try to get to know your dad some more. You never know, he might've changed?"

Aaron shook his head, looked at Moira for a bit of help and she simply just shrugged and took a mouthful of porridge.

"Its your choice. Like who you want, hate who you want, as long as you've got a good enough reason for yourself then do whatever..."

Aaron chuckled.

"I wish you met my uncle Cain. I bet yous two would've gotten along..."

They all finished their porridge, Aaron helped Moira to clean the dishes whilst Adam gathered his armour and left the house to head to the castle. He was a knight after all and while he did have the choice to stay in the castle with the other knights, he chose to stay home with his mother. He didnt want to leave her alone after all. Whilst Aaron was drying the dishes with a rag, he watched Moira leave the house to sort out her stall and the door went. He rushed to answer it and frowned immediately when he noticed it was simply...the King.

He aimed to shut the door back over but Robert stuck his boot in between the door and doorframe.

"This is giving me a nostalgic memory..."

"What, me telling you to go away, or me trying to slam the door shut"

"Both actually. Aaron please, I just wanna talk..."

"Depends. Is that an order or do I actually have a choice?"

Robert shut his mouth and Aaron nodded. Finally, he pulled the door open and Robert wandered in slowly. He noticed three bowls sitting on a wooden counter top and he smiled.

"You've eaten then?"

"Why? Are you gonna drag me back to the castle and force me to eat if I say no?"

"Aaron please don't make me sound like that..."

"Like what?"

"Like I do nothing but control you! I havent done anything like that! I didnt force you to say yes when I proposed! I didnt force you to keep your ring on either..."

Aaron mentally flinched at that. He couldn't help but miss the feeling of that silver band on his finger. All night he lay on the makeshift bed on the floor, scratching his finger because he missed how it was supposed to be there. He missed the weight of it, the colour...everything really, which was stupid because it was such a tiny object...yet it had a massive impact on him.

"Aaron please...I couldn't sleep last night. I missed you..."

"I missed you too...but I'm sorry, as long as...as my fathers there...I just cant stop thinking about what you said too!"

"I swear, I never meant to say it like that. I was angry and stupid and I swear it was just in the heat of the moment...I would never-I will never use my title to win an argument with you and try and...and control you..."

Aaron nodded and turned around to rinse his hands in a bowl of water. The rag he used earlier was covered in light dust if he was honest. He would make sure to gift Moira with a few towels when he went back to the castle, as a thank you for taking him in.

"Aaron...please, will you just come home with me?"

The consort only shrugged his shoulders and looked out the back windows where he saw a cow with its head down low as it ate the grass. He opted to ignore Robert for some more, but then Robert surprised him by quickly wrapping his arms around Aaron's waist, a head leaned down so he could press his nose against Aarons shoulder...

"Do you think you can forgive me?"

Aaron pretended to be lost in thought whilst Robert pressed a quick kiss on his shoulder.

"Of course I'll forgive you, you idiot..."

"Does this mean you'll say yes to the wedding now?"

"Robert Sugden, was that a proposal?"

"Was that a yes?"

Aaron spun around so he could face his King and he replied by kissing the corner of Robert's mouth. He smiled, and kissed him again and again until Robert had quickly hoisted Aaron up to sit on the wooden counter and he sighed, pulled away from Aaron's lips while Aaron whined.

"I don't really feel like a quick tease in somebody else's house is exactly...polite..."

"Yeah...yeah you're right. We should head back to the castle then...we need to...make up for our argument after all..."

Robert grinned and took Aaron's ring out of his pocket. He sighed and held it out.

"May I?"

Aaron's nod gave Robert enough of an answer for him to slide the ring back on Aaron's finger, back on its rightful place and he hooked his fingers with his and pulled him in for a kiss.

...........................

"Tell you what...how about we meet halfway? Your father can stay for the wedding...but then he can leave with our grayefulness at least..."

Aaron perked up at that.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't wish to see you this...this uncomfortable all the time. I know you don't want him here for our wedding, but think of what our children will say. They'll ask for their grandfathers...the least I wish to say about your father, is that he was here for the wedding at least"

Aaron reached over to squeeze his fiances hand and sighed.

"It really means a lot to you? If a family member was there for our wedding?"

"I always wished my own could see me marry. Especially to marry you..."

Aarom sighed again, but finally gave in with a nod. It wasnt fair to Robert...all he wanted was for his own father to see how happy he was and then he wasn't able to because of his passing. He supposed Robert, in a way, looked up to Gordon because he would now be the closest thing to a father he would get. A father in law...

Father was in the name after all.

"Trust me...our wedding will be perfect...I cant wait to marry you in a months time..."

"And I too...I cant wait to be Aaron Sugden-Dingle"

.....................

Three days after that, Aaron was surprised to find himself feeling a bit down. He knew he shouldn't, since he had made no contact with his father at all, managing to successfully evade him everywhere. He busied himself with morning running, training with the knights and then heading to the village to see if anybody needed any help with anything. He accompanied Eric when Eric went to the village to do his usual check ups and then returned to the castle for lunch, dinner and then it was bed.

So he was very busy, very very busy indeed.

Oh and then he obviously had to squeeze in wedding planning too. The seamstress constantly measured him up with measuring tape whilst she worked on his wedding outfit. He did politely ask for something...not over the top, just elegant enough, but common enough to remind the people that he wasnt a noble of blood, but a simple villager.

In the end, her explanation of his outfit sounded nice enough. A navy blue shirt with golden buttons, a sleeveless black body warmer to be put over it. A matching navy blue cape and black breeches with of course boots and whatever else he was required to wear on the day. Aaron thought that was fine enough and agreed, not really caring what he wore, as long as they were together. 

Fashion wasnt necessarily his strongest point after all.

But Aaron still wasnt sure why he was feeling down. He did have a scratchy throat that morning, and he felt like he could barely keep up with the knights as they ran in the morning....

He got Eric to check him out straight away and Eric sighed and wrote something down on a sheet of paper.

"Seems you're just coming down with an illness. Have you brought up anything?"

Aaron shook his head no and Eric walked over to a cabinet full of medicines. He picked up a glass bottle and popped open the cork, handed it to Aaron and nodded.

"Drink that. It should help..."

Aaron downed the medicine in one and cringed.

"Uck! No offense Eric but that's disgusting! Ugh! What is that?!"

"I did have to include snail slime in it, but that should help with your throat!"

Aaron ended up throwing up all over Eric's shoes, then apologised a million times and promised to make sure he was given new ones...

.......................

The next morning, Aaron whined and groaned everytime he threw up into the bucket beside his bed. Robert was right beside him though, patting his back and reassuring him he would be ok soon. The medicine that Eric gave him yesterday definitely helped because of all the vomiting he did, not once did he get a sore throat.

The potion Eric gave him to take in the morning, helped with his sore head and for the sake of his own sanity, he chose not to ask what made the potion taste so....coppery.

"I've got to get my wedding outfit sorted today...and your gift for the night of our wedding so I cant stay all day...I'm so sorry..."

"No! Robert, don't be stupid...I'll be fine. I've probably just caught a bug from one of Eric's patients. One of the children we saw the other day had a bug, I've just caught it. I'll be fine tomorrow"

"You sure? I'll make sure theres a guard always standing outside the room and tell everyone who's not important to not enter. I want you to rest...get actual bed rest. I mean it this time..."

Aaron smiled and Robert leaned over to hug him. Aaron looked looked the bedside table and eyed the glass of water and pile of mint leaves that he had asked Robert for earlier. Water for the nausea and mint leaves for his terrible breath. He didn't feel strong enough to stand without his head spinning, so he knew he needed a lot of bed rest.

"I promise. I'll have bed rest...I'm planning on spending the entire day reading anyway. Well, sleep and reading"

"Good. Because if I hear that you're out of bed..."

"I said I'll stay didnt I? Now leave, before the sight of me vomiting again puts you off me for life"

Robert rolled his eyes with a fond smile and left the room, leaving Aaron to rest. He ended up sleeping for a couple of hours and then woke up so he could read his book. He vomited two more times, sipped his water, crunched on a few mint leaves and then spit them back out into his sick bucket. A servant came in to change the bucket, who Aaron couldn't help but feel sorry for. When the servant returned with a freshly cleaned bucket, he sat it on the floor beside the bed and left.

Aaron read his book, managed to get halfway through before the door opened and shut. He looked up from his fantasy book and paled when he realised it was nobody but Gordon.

"Nobodies allowed in here except people important to me"

"I'm your father...I think I'm pretty important...and the father in law to the king remember"

Aaron scoffed, couldn't help himself to a cheeky grin and he closed his book over.

"As soon as me and Robert marry, we've already decided to kick you out of the castle, let you continue your travels. You may as well leave now...you have no purpose here"

He saw Gordon hold onto the bed post that was at his left foot and watched Gordon's hand clench onto it tighter, his mouth upturned into a hard frown.

"Oh really? No purpose?"

"Exactly. No purpose. So leave...because nobody will want you here as soon as we tell you to go..."

Gordon let go of the bed post, took two steps towards Aaron and without warning, lunged for him. He covered a hand over Aaron's mouth, grabbed Aaron's wrist and pushed his elbow down onto Aaron's left arm so he couldn't move it. In other words, Aaron was trapped and petrified and suddenly all the fight went out of him.

"NO PURPOSE YOU SAY?! Do you have any idea what it was like when I left?! I was starved! I had no money! No food! No water! I had to use the clothes off my own back for heat! I had no job! And it was all because you couldn't just behave!"

Aaron could feel the tears in his eyes well up. The fact that he was here, pinned down and defenceless against his own father...again! It scared him, caused his bones to shake in fear and he swore his breathing was starting to go all that weird way again, all...all...frozen...

"You caused me and your mother to split! You did! You caused her to leave! You made me have to punish you! You! You asked for it Aaron, you did...I thought I killed you...I really did...how the hell you're still alive fazes me..."

Aaron's eyes widened even further. His father had meant to kill him? He...did that disgusting thing to him...with intentions of killing him too?

"I left! I had to leave because I wasnt being branded a murderer! And you...I had to live through years of torture! And what do you know? You end up being all cozy with the King! And I swore...as soon as I saw that picture...I swore I would make your life a living hell...and now I'm here...I will do that! Everything you put me through...I'll make you feel exactly that!"

He pushed Aaron's face away with a harsh shove and Aaron turned his face into the side of the pillow and took a deep breath, shaking so much that be wasn't sure how to work his hands anymore. He tried to yell for the guards because...there were supposed to be guards standing outside his door! Where were they?! 

But his voice felt broken...everything did...

He couldn't speak...he couldn't...

Gordon straightened his outfit out with his hands and sighed.

"Its ashame Robert wont believe you when you do tell him the truth...I've managed to convince him that your hatred towards me makes you say the most disgusting accusation you can come up with...rape...if you at least pretended that you liked me when I first showed up...maybe he would believe you. Good luck trying to convince him otherwise..."

When he left, Aaron wasnt sure how long he lay in bed with tears streaming down his face. When he was finally able to compose himself and get his breathing under control, Aaron shot up from his bed and sprinted towards his door where he opened it and noticed a guard walking through the corridors towards his door.

"Where were you?! Why did you allow my father to come inside my room?!"

"He..he was on the list of important people to be allowed in! Your father told me that he wished for a private conversation with you..."

"He's no longer on the list! Nobody else except Eric and Robert are allowed in here! That's an order!"

Aaron slammed the door shut in the guards face and went back to bed, his shaking fingers struggling to pick up his book. His shaking hands trembling at the thought of his father...

Shaking shaking shaking....

He wished the shaking would stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment of your thoughts on this part. What do you think Gordon's plan will be? 
> 
> Who else hates Gordon? *raises hand*


End file.
